


Banausic

by lcdsra



Series: LCDSRA's A-Z Soulmate Prompts [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcdsra/pseuds/lcdsra
Summary: /bəˈnôzik,bəˈnôsik/adjective1. not operating on a refined or elevated level; mundane.Or: Three mundane things Angie gives Calypso, and three that Calypso gives Angie.
Relationships: Angie/Calypso, Calypso/Freyja
Series: LCDSRA's A-Z Soulmate Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935553





	Banausic

**Author's Note:**

> AU: The trait your soulmate values most is written on your body when you meet.
> 
> Character(s): Calypso, Angie, Freyja  
> Relationship(s): Past Calypso/Freyja, Angie & Calypso  
> Warning(s): Past character death

The first thing Calypso noticed Angie giving to her was something small whenever they visited each other. Sometimes it was just a small rock, but it always made Calypso smile. Sometimes Angie showed her a song she found, or sometimes it was a little trinket from a shop on the outskirts of the city.

She had a collection of rocks at her home. Some were pretty quartz rocks, one was a stone flecked with pyrite, another was a smooth stone, perfect for skipping on water. Another was a rough heart shaped obsidian piece.

Calypso had a playlist of all the songs Angie suggested, and even if she was never fond of some of them, they reminded her of her friend.

Next to her rock collection was the quirky things that Angie found. A dried rose pressed to a postcard sat next to an old license plate that had the word HONEST.

It was special, a little snippet of her life collected in one spot. It was precious, and it was theirs.

: : :

When Calypso first met Freyja, the word ‘loyalty’ appeared in a scratchy, hasty script on her collarbone. The same word had appeared on her soulmate’s collarbone, right in front of Calypso’s eyes.

Freyja was the only one who could use the nickname ‘Cal’ and get away with it. She had claimed the name meant loyalty, the word that branded them both like a tattoo.

It meant a lot to her, the little gesture of familiarity that no one else had with her.

Once, when Calypso returned, Freyja, handed her a tiny piece of something when she came back.

“What is this?” Calypso had asked, confused. The object was shiny, it almost looked like glass.

“I don’t know what it is.” Freyja had replied, shrugging. “It reminded me of you.”

The rock was rough, uncut and untouched. “I like it.” She said. “Thank you.”

: : :

The second thing Angie gave her was safety. She’d always watch out for her in crowds, on buses, in elevators. People were rarely conscious of how small she was, in comparison to others. They'd jerk unpredictably, and she'd have to sit there and dodge as best she could. To be at the mercy of the people around her, especially when she was just getting used to being in a chair, was perhaps the worst feeling she ever experienced.

But Angie was seemingly aware of that before Calypso even said anything to her. She would push people away if they got too close for comfort and placed herself between them whenever she could.

The act was subtle, and Angie didn’t even seem to think about it. She couldn’t tell, still, if the actions were intentional at first.

Either way, she was silently grateful for it.

: : :

Calypso had never had to be protected, when she was younger. She was stronger than her peers as a kid, she was fast and quick on her feet. No one could catch her, if she really wanted to get away.

As she grew older, she learned defensive measurements. She knew the weak points in the human body, the way weapons worked and how to fix the injuries they caused before things got fatal.

Much later, when she met Freyja, she still didn’t need to be protected. She was allowed to fight back, encouraged, even. In fact, Calypso used to be the one to protect Freyja, to punch someone who got a little too handsy for either of their tastes.

And then Freyja was gone. And Calypso couldn’t walk anymore.

And for the first time in her memory, in her life, Calypso needed to be protected.

: : :

The third thing Angie gave to her was time to talk. Calypso always needed to talk out her thoughts and ideas about inventions. Many found her inane ramblings frustrating and annoying, but Angie let her think it out and bounce ideas off her.

Angie wasn’t a mathematician, certainly, but she pointed out the mistakes that Calypso sometimes missed because she was too in her head to see the outside picture.

Oftentimes, Calypso worked in relative solitude, which allowed a space to create, but also lead to unrealistic ideas that went unchecked. Angie was there to remind her of her limitations.

: : :

She’d ask appropriate questions, because Freyja was going to be an engineer or an inventor but things happened. School didn’t work out well, at least not well enough, then family issues happened and suddenly she was overseas. But Calypso did go to school before being shipped off, and it was almost like Calypso lived the life Freyja didn’t get the chance to. 

And when she died, Calypso strived to continue living. For her.

: : :

The first thing Calypso gave Angie was space. Calypso noticed fairly early on was that Angie was quiet. She was sometimes lost in thought, or if she wasn’t, she scanned the area around her, as if looking for something to think about.

Later after their first meeting, Angie had skipped their scheduled lunch. And didn’t reply to Calypso’s text near dinner. And ignored the calls at breakfast.

Part of Calypso wanted to panic because whenever Freyja disappeared like that it meant something was wrong and sometimes she needed to be reminded of her value but.

Calypso didn’t push Angie, after the missed call. Something inside her felt the need to give her space, because though Angie acted like her soulmate, she wasn’t.

A day after the missed call, Angie had sent a quick apology text and assured her she was fine.

That she needed some space, and that she wasn’t a threat to herself, despite what some might have believed.

: : :

The second thing Calypso gave her was connection. Angie was a self-proclaimed loner, and oftentimes there was no other friend for her significant dates, like birthdays or holidays. She was estranged from many of her family members, and had no childhood friends to speak of.

Calypso liked to think she gave Angie a connection to other people in a meaningful way. They spent birthdays and holidays together, as friends, they’d say. Calypso was a voice to ground her, if she needed it, just enough to remind her why she should stay.

: : :

The third main thing Calypso gave Angie was reassurance. Angie was less sure of her place in the world than Calypso ever had been. Angie’s family was unsupportive of her choices in life, and though she put up an image of letting things roll off her, she still struggled with feeling worthy.

It didn’t exactly help that Calypso had already met her soulmate, already lost her soulmate, and Angie hadn’t done either, for better or for worse. That connection they felt wasn't what they should have felt, which bred doubt and fear in her mind.

So, verbally, Calypso told her how wonderful and special and perfectly imperfect she was. Angie was scratched and scarred and Calypso wanted nothing more than to trace them and ask for a story of them.

Scars made Angie who she was, they showed what she chose, at different points in life. Angie didn’t care for them, so Calypso would.

**Author's Note:**

> Do I sit this one out and wait for the next life? (Next life)  
> Am I too cold? Am I not nice?  
> Might not be quite yet healed already  
> Should I be goin' too steady? (Too steady)  
> But I just wanna know is love completеly off the table?
> 
> \- off the table by Ariana Grande & The Weeknd


End file.
